


Like Sun Shines

by HighMermaid



Category: The Autopsy of Jane Doe (2016)
Genre: Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighMermaid/pseuds/HighMermaid
Summary: Humans have always had a bad habit of creating their most feared monsters.





	Like Sun Shines

These townsfolk were sure of their accusation, not only a witch, she was surely demon possesed. 

Where they found their archaic ritual to bind no one would ever know, not that it mattered, torture all the same.

In that moment, on the very edge of death she cursed the world. God did not save her, virtuous as she had been, so it is God’s creation that will suffer. 

They lay her in the ground and buried their sin, and soon lived lives that came to violent ends.

The other people of the town knew it must be her doing and in fear of her wrath they dug her up to find a corpse that seemed pristine.

They took her away, south to another territory. Surely from a distance they would be free of her power?

Only one returned, scarred and silent in his story. Quickly they buried the rest, there was no girl accused, there were no witches, never in their town.

-

With time she would be found, she knew this from the start. 

Even if she had to wait three hundred years. 

Her anger would shine upon the earth like the sun on a blistering summer day

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly exists because I wanted to make a reason for Jane to be in Virginia. 
> 
> Considering how documented the Salem trial's were that knocks out Salem as where she would be from imo, but New England had a lot of witch trials and vampire scares scattered about, with Mass and Conneticut being the most likely contenders.


End file.
